


Vet Ikke

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, forferdelig norsk, partially translate version of a story i never finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's a story on here by an orphan account, with this pairing, called "Most Wonderful Time of the Year." It's unfinished and this is the translated beginning of that story. (That story was mine too, btw. Not a translation of someone else's work or anything.)





	Vet Ikke

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving up fanfiction, so I'm just posting this bc this is the last fanfic draft on my computer. Not a native speaker. Hope you all have a good day.

"Så hva er denne nødsituasjonen om??" Kuroo spurte og satt ved siden av Akaashi og Tsukishima på sin brune sofa. Han handlet rolig, men hans rotete utseende viste ellers. Han håret var messiere enn vanlig og hans slips var halvt av.

 

"Julen er på 57 dager." Bokuto proklamerte stolt foran TV-en.

 

Tsukishima sukket: "Kanskje Bokuto ikke burde lage nødmøter lenger"

 

"Hva-" Bokuto begynte.

 

"Nei, hva skal han gjøre hvis det er en faktisk nødsituasjon? Kanskje vi burde bruke reglene igjen?” Kuroo foreslo.

 

"Reglene virker ikke. Han visste ikke å fortelle oss om brannen siste gang" Akaahi sa.

 

"Det er fordi reglene var dumme," sa Bokuto, armene krysset, "Hvem trenger en hel liste for å fortelle om det er en nødsituasjon? Det er bare instinkter. "

 

"Og instinktene dine sa at julen var en nødsituasjon? Hvis vi er ferdige, må jeg lage middag,” Tsukishima sa og han stod fra sofaen. “Skal jeg lage noen kaker til dessert? Vi ønsker å være forberedt på den kommende ferien, ikke sant?”

 

"Du la meg ikke si alt," sa Bokuto, armene hang lavt på sidene.

 

"Det var mer, Bokuto-san?" Spurte Akashi.

 

"Ja, julen er ikke en nødsituasjon, men det er en nødsituasjon at vår første jul som familie kommer opp, og vi har ingenting å gjøre."

 

"Jeg forstår ikke hvorfor du tror det er en nødsituasjon også," sa Tsukishima.

 

"La han snakke," sa Akaashi. Akaashi la merke til at Kuroo var stille og han våknet ham opp.

 

"Vel, en forbindelse til meg fikk oss reservasjoner på et hotell til jul."

 

Kuroo og Tsukishima så på Akaashi. "Jeg er ikke forbindelsen," sa Akaashi med hendene opp.

 

"Så hvem er din forbindelse?" spurte Kuroo.

 

"Jeg har andre venner, vet du?" Bokuto sa, "Og i går var jeg på telefon med Hinata-"

 

"Og jeg er ferdig her." Tsuksihima begynte å gå til kjøkkenet..

 

"La han snakke," sukket Akaashi.

 

"Hinata har en feriefest for venner og familie, men noen kan ikke komme. Det var ment å være for sitt gamle lag, men han har rommene reservert og han inviterte oss,” Bokuto forklart.

 

 

"Hmm ... Hinata har ikke sagt noe om dette til meg," sa Tsukishima.

 

"Det viser hvor nær begge er,” svarte Kuroo, før han kom tilbake til Bokuto. “Så, vi har en sjanse til å gå til et hotell til jul, gratis?"

 

"Vel, nei. Vi må betale for rommene. Hinata reservert rommene, men vi må betale for å beholde dem... "

 

"Jeg vil ikke betale for å ha en ferie med reker," Tsukishima krysset armene sine.

 

"Vel, om det ..." Bokuto begynte.

 

"Rommene er allerede betalt for, er de ikke?" Spurte Kuroo.

 

"Eh ...", Bokuto nikket på hodet og Tsukishimas øyne utvidet seg, og han så overrasket ut.

 

"Er dette hvorfor kredittkortet mitt har blitt savnet siden i går?"

 

"Så derfor spurte du meg om å få det til deg da." Kuroo sa, "Og du sa at det var en julegave for meg, du søt mann."

 

"Jeg fortalte deg, du burde ha rapportert det mangler," saAkkashi fra sofaen.

 

Tsukishima var stille og da sa han: "Hva er meningen hvis jeg bare skal fortsette å danse idioter?" Han ristet på hodet og han gikk på kjøkkenet

 

"Jeg betaler deg pengene tilbake snart," sa Bokuto. "Nettstedet ville ikke ta kortet mitt."

 

"Det er fordi du alltid glemmer å betale kredittkortregningene dine," sa Kuroo fra hvor han er tatt til å ligge på sofaen, føttene hans på Akaashi.

 

“Uansett,” sa Tsukishima, “Jeg lager middag og jeg vil lage julekaker, men bare for den ene i dette huset som ikke stjeler kredittkortene mine.”

 

"Hva???" Kuroo og Bokuto sa samtidig.

 

"Og pengene mine hadde bedre å ta meg et sted tropisk," ropte Tsukishima fra kjøkkenet.

 

"Jeg ville ikke ta noen penger hvis jeg ikke visste at jeg kunne betale det tilbake snart," sa Bokuto.

 

"Det er ikke sant, Bokuto-san," sa Akaashi.

 

“Akaashi!”


End file.
